1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measuring instrument for the laboratory testing of converter stations, referred to below as relay stations, and a measuring method for the laboratory testing of relay stations.
2. Discussion of the Background
In contemporary mobile-radio systems, mobile stations are connected directly via a radio link to base stations. In this context, each base station covers a given range. Only mobile stations which are disposed within this range can establish contact with the base station. For example, European Patent Application EP 1 478 115 A1 discloses a communications system in which a plurality of mobile stations are each connected to a single base station. The disadvantage here is that the range of the base stations depends heavily upon their location and the surrounding buildings.
The use of relay stations (converter stations) to increase the range or to improve the reception conditions is also known. In this context, the connection of the mobile station to the base station is not implemented by a direct route. Instead, the mobile station is connected to a relay station which is connected in turn to the base station. For example, the German specification DE 199 55 503 A1 discloses a communications system which uses relay stations to increase the range.
However, no measuring instruments or measuring methods are so far known which allow a testing of the relay stations under defined conditions.